A New Beginning
by shakubu
Summary: Skye is in love with Loki because of what she's heard about him. They finally meet one day thanks to Tony Stark. Does Loki fall in love with Skye?


Chapter 1: The Rendezvous

It's 2:00pm and I'm outside of my house waiting for Tony, or should I say "Mr. Stark," to come pick me up. He told me that he has a huge surprise for me, but I have absolutely no idea what it is. He said we're going to meet someone very special. I feel like it's going to be Loki, but then again why would Tony be friends with a super villain?

I take my phone out and I dial Tony's number. Where in the world could he possibly be right now? I have been waiting for him so long, and I really want to know what the surprise is.

"Hello?" Tony says on the other line.

"Um, hello? You're kind of supposed to be picking me up, like, now."

There was a pause that lasted about 5 years.

"Shh! Shh! Don't say anything." I heard him whispering.

"Tony! Who's there with you?"

"Oh. It's no one, don't worry about it. Um, I'll be there soon."

"Yeah, you better be. It's been an hour."

"Alright, I'll see you in like 5 minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

The voice that was speaking to Tony sounded so familiar. It sounded like Loki. But wait a second—why would a super hero be with a super villain? That just won't make sense. It just can't be Loki. But what if it is. Yeah, Tony and the other Avenger's know that I'm practically in love with Loki, but I'm most definitely sure they're not so fond of that idea. Especially Thor.

Tony's Lamborghini finally pulls up in my drive way and he gets out of the car. His windows are tinted pitch black so I can't see anything inside. He walks over to me and he gives me a hug.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other, Skye!" he said excitedly.

"I know right. I missed you!"

He walked me to the passenger's seat side. Oh my god. Is the surprise going to be there on the seat?

I stopped right where I was and asked, "Wait. Is the surprise in the car?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to find out." And he gave me a wink.

My heart starts pounding on my chest. Pictures of Loki just sitting in that very seat are going through my head. I can't handle this. What if isn't Loki? What if it's just someone else? But what if it is? Oh my gosh, this is just too much. What will I say to Loki if it is him?

Tony continued guiding me to the passenger's side. He opened the passenger seat and there he was. Loki. In the passenger's seat. Right there. In front of me. My heart skipped about a thousand beats. The second our eyes met, there was a connection. I felt the vibe between us. And right there, in front of the man I was in love with, I passed out.

"Skye? Skye are you alright?" said Dr. Bruce.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that there is a helicopter parked on the road of my neighborhood. I lift my head up and I read "Avengers" on the side.

"What just happened?" I asked him.

"Well," said Tony, "I opened the car door for you and once you saw Loki you passed out." He bursts into laughter.

"Why are you laughing? It isn't funny." I scowled at him.

I hear someone clearing their throat. Then I realize it was Loki.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark and Mr. Bruce, but I need to help this lovely lady up from the ground."

He sticks out his arm and opens his hand. I reach for hand and I hold onto it. I sure hope he doesn't think I'm heavy. Not that it's important or anything, I'm just saying.

"Wow, Loki. I never thought I would ever meet you. I am so appalled it's actually you." I said to him.

He's still holding my hand. Oh my god. I can't believe it. I don't want to let go of his hand, so I have squeeze our hands together even harder.

"You haves such a beautiful name and you most certainly are a beautiful girl."

"Thanks." I start blushing and I can feel my cheeks being all warm.

I see Thor jump out of the helicopter, carrying his hammer of course.

"Brother Loki. It's been so long." He says to Loki.

He lets go of my hand and I accidently let out a whimper. Loki didn't hear me, but Dr. Bruce and Tony did. They both gave me a look like "Really? This guy?"

"Yes, indeed Thor." He answers back.

I shuffled over to Tony and I whisper, "How did you find him?

"You don't need to know" he chuckled.

"Well. Shall we all go over to Tony's place for lunch?" Thor said.

Everyone except me shouted "Yeah!" I was way too memorized with Loki. He looked over at me and kept our eyes locked for a while. We stood there, looking at each other while everyone was already inside the helicopter.

"Excuse me, you two 'love birds,' you have plenty of time to do that later." Said Tony.

"Let's go, Skye." Loki said while winking at me.

He helped me up into the helicopter. Went into the back and Loki followed me there.

"We sure have a lot to learn about each other, don't we?" he asked.

"Haha. Lots to learn." I giggle.

He takes my hand and places it on his lap and holds it with both of his hands. I lean my head onto his shoulder. I feel so safe with him. I feel like I'm finally alive with him.


End file.
